Time
by Elchotye
Summary: Ketika titel Prajurit Terkuat tak lagi memberatkan punggungnya, Levi kembali hidup menjadi preman bawah tanah bersama seorang wanita yang ia cintai. Namun hanya waktu yang tahu, apa mereka akan bersama atau malah saling pergi meninggalkan. [Levi x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Levi Ackerman tahu tempat yang aman baginya untuk bersembunyi.

Melirik ke belakang, mendapati belasan Polisi Militer mengejarnya menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear terbaru dengan senapan di masing-masing tangan. Lebih canggih dari yang Pasukan Pengintai miliki. Namun masih memiliki kelemahan.

Menarik pelatuk, Levi mengubah arah 3D Manuver Gear-nya dengan melakukan tikungan tajam. Kabel baja pun keluar. Tertancap pada dinding beton rumah bangsawan 4 lantai. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan oleh gas kencang yang keluar serta tarikan dari kabel 3D Manuver Gear miliknya.

Menarik napas sejenak, Levi berpegangan pada tiang tinggi yang tertancap. Mengambil dua buah pedang metal, ia menunggu lawannya mendekat. Dari jarak 10 meter, Levi bermanuver tajam. Mengarahkan pedangnya pada lawan dan merobek kulit perut 2 dari 7 orang yang datang. Pria itu kembali meluncur. Menusuk dada orang di belakangnya.

Ketika kedua pedangnya patah, Levi kembali mengambil 2 bilah cadangan terakhir. Ia berayun, melompat tinggi ke udara. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat belasan Polisi Militer yang akan menyergapnya dari segala arah. Levi terkepung, tak ada celah untuk kabur. Ia berpikir keras.

Levi turun ke bumi. Menghalau tembakan lawan dengan pedangnya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Ia berbalik, tak menyadari 2 peluru yang datang padanya dari sudut titik buta. Levi menunduk, menghindar. Peluru meleset sejengkal dari kepala. Namun satu buah berhasil menancap pada bahu. Pun lengan kiri yang tercabik ketika ia lengah memegangi bahunya.

Menggeram sebentar, Levi berhasil menjauh saat lawan sibuk mengisi ulang peluru. Ia kembali terbang tinggi. Berayun sepanjang rumah hingga mencapai pusat kota. Kemeja abu yang ia pakai mulai berubah menjadi merah tua. Darah dari bahunya menetes-netes ke bumi. Levi mulai bernapas berat.

Dirasa cukup jauh dengan lawan, Levi turun lalu lari secepat angin. Tubuhnya ia bawa melewati celah di antara dua rumah sempit berbau pesing. Pria itu mendecih, mengutuk siapa pun yang telah kencing sembarangan di sana. Levi jatuh terduduk di kubangan air kecil. Merobek paksa lapisan serat kain sekitar bahu. Dari kantong celana, ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang langsung ditempelkan pada bagian tubuh yang terluka. Menekannya untuk mencegah pendarahan.

Levi melirik tabung gas 3D Manuver Gear. Berharap gas yang ia punya cukup banyak hingga bisa mencapai tujuan. Atau paling tidak tempat yang aman baginya bersembunyi. Diketuknya beberapa kali tabung tersebut untuk mengetes berapa banyak sisa gas saat itu.

Wajahnya menjadi semakin datar. Namun tekanan pada sapu tangan menguat.

 _Hanya tersisa sedikit_. Ia membatin.

Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kepalanya mengadah dengan kelopak mata yang beberapa kali tertutup lelah. Dari kejauhan, kupingnya menangkap suara 3D Manuver Gear mendekat. Ia tak bersikap panik atau pun buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Apa aku harus berlari hingga sampai di sana?_

Baginya, berlari bukanlah hal yang sulit. Namun dengan keadaannya yang terluka juga menjadi incaran para Polisi Militer menjadikan opsi tersebut adalah pilihan yang buruk. Ia bisa saja mati karenanya.

Levi tak ingat seberapa jauh lagi jarak tujuannya. Kenangan masa lalu telah lama ia lupakan bersama potongan kecil kebahagiaan yang pernah dirasakannya. Pria itu bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa. Saat bersama Ibunya kah? Atau bersama sahabatnya? Ia tak pernah bisa mengingatnya.

Di atas sana, Levi melihat 3 anggota polisi terbang melewatinya. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran pria yang sedang mengamati dari bawah.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Levi menegakkan diri sambil berpegangan pada apapun yang ada. Setelah dirasa aman, ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Keluar dari sana, Levi bersembunyi di kerumunan kota.

Levi mencoba berjalan santai, walau ngilu di bahunya masih terasa. Ia berharap warga lain tak menyadari kehadirannya. Atau mungkin merasa tak peduli sekali pun pria ber-3D Manuver Gear bersimbah darah berjalan di antara mereka.

Hingga dari arah jam 3 terdengar seorang pria berteriak sambil menunjuknya, "Itu Levi anggota Pasukan Pengintai! Polisi Militer, cepat tangkap dia!"

Levi menatap kesal. Menyumpahi semua kata kasar yang ada dalam kamusnya. Dari pakaian orang itu seharusnya ia tahu dan lebih berhati-hati.

"Pemuja dinding sialan!" bisiknya.

Demi menghemat sisa gas yang dimilikinya, pria itu lari secepat mungkin. Levi mengambil senapan dari balik jaket, lalu menembakkannya ke arah Polisi Militer yang sedang mencari di mana ia berada. Tiga Polisi Militer tumbang sekaligus. Lawannya yang lain mencari sumber suara tembakan berasal. Saat berhasil menemukan, Levi telah berlari jauh dari jangkauan. Tak mau kalah, empat Polisi yang belum tumbang langsung mengejar.

Mereka mengarahkan lubang peluru padanya. Levi menengok singkat, tetap berlari lurus. Penduduk menjerit lalu terbirit-birit saat Polisi Militer mulai menembaki dari atas. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindar dan bersembunyi walau sebenarnya tahu siapa yang akan menjadi sasaran tembak.

Jeritan nyaring menghentikan langkahnya. Levi menatap seorang anak perempuan berusia—mungkin—delapan tahunan sedang menangis ketakutan saat aksi tembak-menembak terjadi di atasnya. Dari pakaian juga rambutnya yang pirang, Levi bisa menebak jika anak itu seorang bangsawan. Ia tak berlari menjauh. Atau menghindar saat satu buah peluru akan mengenainya.

"Siapa pun tolong anakku!" orang yang diyakini adalah Ibu dari anak tersebut berteriak histeris.

Merasa tak tega, Levi memutar arah. Berlari mendekati anak tersebut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia gendong Si Rambut Pirang, membawanya ke tempat aman.

"Awas!" wanita tadi kembali berteriak.

Levi melirik ke belakang. Membulatkan mata saat Polisi Militer mulai menembak. Secepat mungkin Levi menarik pelatuk. 3D Manuver Gear membawanya naik. Sia-sia. Ia berbalik, melindungi anak itu dengan punggung kokoh. Dua peluru berhasil mengenainya. Lengan juga kaki sebelah kanan. Ia merintih tertahan.

Goyah, Levi terjatuh. Ia mendekap anak itu semakin erat. Mereka berguling ketika mencapai tanah. Lagi, Levi merelakan tubuhnya remuk untuk melindungi Si Rambut Pirang. Anak itu menatap horor dan kembali menangis. Gemetar luar biasa dalam pelukan Prajurit Terkuat.

Levi kembali berdiri. Tertatih saat memberikan anak itu pada ibunya.

Bukannya ucapan terima kasih, namun tatapan marah sekaligus caci maki yang ia dapat. "Kembalikan anakku! Kalian Pasukan Pengintai tidak tahu diri!"

Ia mafhum. Sudah terbiasa dengan makian penduduk. Mengabaikan, Levi kembali terbang menjauh. Baru beberapa meter ia pergi gas dalam 3D Manuver Gear-nya habis. Tak ada cara lain, Levi membiarkan dirinya jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras.

Satu buah tembakan kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Ia tak menghindar.

Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi darah kental. Levi merangkak menuju dinding terdekat lalu duduk di atas kayu lapuk.

Menjelang kematian, Levi merasa waktu berjalan lambat. Matanya kian menutup. Kupingnya berdenging dan tak dapat mendengar apapun. Ia terbatuk, bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia tak menyesal jika harus mati di sana. Lagipula rekan sesama prajurit tak mungkin menolongnya. Setelah Pasukan Pengintai dibubar paksa karena dianggap tak berguna, para prajurit hidup berpencar. Mereka secara otomatis menjadi buronan yang harus ditangkap hidup atau mati. Sebagian besar mengikuti Hanji untuk kabur ke daerah Selatan. Levi menolak bergabung. Bertekad untuk memilih jalannya sendiri.

Erwin Smith secara berani menyerahkan dirinya kepada Polisi Militer karena merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Levi menyaksikan detik-detik kepala Si Alis Tebal terpenggal di tengah kota. Ia meninggal dengan terhormat.

Eren, Bocah Raksasa, ditahan dan menjadi milik kerajaan. Tubuhnya diteliti setiap hari. Tangan dan kaki dipotong, perutnya disobek, tak diberi makan juga minum berhari-hari, tubuhnya banyak dimasuki benda asing, disuntik banyak cairan berbahaya.

Namun ia tetap hidup. Layaknya raksasa, luka yang ia dapat berangsul pulih dengan cepat.

Mikasa Ackerman ditahan di penjara bawah tanah karena dianggap berbahaya. Ia tak diberitahu sedikit pun informasi tentang keadaan Eren.

Sedangkan Armin ditangkap oleh Polisi Militer. Mereka memeras otaknya untuk mengungkapkan rahasia raksasa, apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang dunia luar juga berbagai macam strategi berperang.

Levi membuka mata perlahan. Mengintip Empat Polisi yang terlihat menjulang di hadapannya. Menahan sakit, ia mengigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Kondisinya memprihatinkan; lengan kanan, kaki kanan, bahu, betis kiri terkena tembak, juga lengan kiri yang sobek oleh gesekan pisau. Tak menutup kemungkinan beberapa tulangnya retak atau mungkin patah karena sempat terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi," suara tawa, "tubuhmu sudah seperti ini. Untuk apa kami susah payah memenggal kepalamu nanti? Dibiarkan juga akan mati dengan sendirinya."

"Bedebah," Levi bersuara pelan.

Orang yang lainnya menyaut, "Ho, sudah mau mati masih saja berkata seperti itu." Satu tendangan mendarat pada tulang pipi kirinya. "Di mana sopan santunmu kepada atasan, huh?!"

Levi menggeram pelan. Pipinya membiru seketika. Suhu tubuh menurun, detakan jantungnya melambat. Ia berdelusi melihat setitik cahaya terang.

"Sudah cukup. Akan merepotkan jika kita membawanya dalam keadaan hidup." Pistol yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ia arahkan tepat pada jantung Levi. "Lebih baik kita eksekusi dia di sini."

Levi pasrah. Pandangannya memburam. Sakit ditubuhnya sudah tak dapat lagi ia rasa. Detik-detik hukuman mati dimulai, mereka yang di sana dapat mendengar suara retakan. Belum sempat mencari sumber suara, kayu yang menjadi alas Levi untuk duduk patah menjadi dua bagian. Ia terjatuh. Masuk ke dalam lubang yang dalam.

Di dalam sana, tubuhnya membentur belasan kardus yang tersusun rapih. Levi mencoba membuka mata dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Menatap ke atas, mendapati langit tinggi berlapis tanah kotor. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Terdapat permukiman kumuh, debu menempel di mana-mana, juga minim cahaya.

Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Levi telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Kota Bawah Tanah.

Terhuyung-huyung, Levi berjalan dengan tubuh bungkuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia menyusuri perumahan. Tak peduli dengan jejak kaki berdarah yang ditinggalkannya.

"Seingatku, ada di sekitar sini..." gumamnya.

Ia menyusuri berbagai gang sempit dengan preman penjaga di setiap sudutnya. Mereka tak berniat menyerang, apalagi menolong. Hanya memerhatikan pria itu berjalan sebelum akhirnya tumbang pada terowongan kecil.

Melirik ke kanan, Levi tahu tempat itu. Sebuah tangga yang pernah ia pakai untuk bersantai dengan teman sesama preman. Menengok ke kiri, kedua matanya membulat. Levi memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan kembali berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Dalam hati, ia tak menyangka bisa sampai di sana.

Levi telah pulang.

Rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Setelah bertahun-tahun pergi, kini ia kembali seorang diri. Tak bersama kedua sahabat, atau teman seperjuangan yang dipercayanya selama menjadi prajurit. Ia hanya pulang membawa harapan yang telah pupus.

Gagang pintu yang telah berkarat membuatnya berpikir berapa banyak debu di dalam sana. Memaksa masuk, Levi membuka pintu dengan sedikit mendobrak yang ternyata tak terkunci. Ia akan sangat heran jika barang miliknya masih utuh setelah bertahun-tahun ditinggal dalam keadaan tak dikunci.

Levi masuk ke dalam. Langsung ambruk di lantai dengan darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Kupingnya kembali menangkap suara nyaring.

Jeritan seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ia punya sebuah mimpi.

Di mana pasir putih menjadi pijakannya. Di saat gelombang air asin datang menyerbu jemari kaki. Terasa dingin menyegarkan. Membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya ingin segera berenang seharian penuh. Burung-burung terbang bebas di atas kepala. Sebagian hanya berkicau merdu di balik pohon kelapa yang berbaris rapih.

Ia melihat lautan. Yang birunya menyaingi kaki langit. Bergerak naik turun, membuat gelombang tinggi. Bergulung sejenak lalu memecah saat mencapai tepi pantai. Dirinya tak akan lupa, bagaimana suara air ombak yang terus bergerak.

Saat itu, ia menutup mata sejenak. Merasakan sejuk angin meniup helaian rambut hitamnya. Menghirup dalam aroma laut yang tajam. Kedua mata kembali terbuka pelan. Pandangannya tak terbatas. Hanya menyipit saat menatap mentari yang menyilaukan dari balik awan menggulung megah.

Sinarnya terbiaskan. Membuat lapisan cahaya di langit tertinggi. Yang kilauan gemerlapnya sedap dipandang. Terefleksi pada air menggenangi. Diikuti setitik bayangan sayap nomad terkuat terbang menjauhi jangkauan. Menjadi titik kecil dan menghilang dari pengelihatan.

Namun indahnya mentari tersaingi sepasang kelabu bercercah biru pada selaput mata. Yang berdiri dengan berbagai luka di tubuh. Mengawasi ombak datang silih berganti. Menunggu matahari terbenam, tergantikan oleh rembulan. Diikuti ribuan bintang di langit malam. Yang jatuh ke bumi lalu menjadi meteorit berharga.

Ia bertahan dari kerasnya hidup juga hantaman mematikan. Yang mengurangi jumlah setiap umat di muka bumi.

Yang berhasil bertahan tanpa adanya harapan berlebih.

Pria itu bernapas berat saat cecair darah menetes dari ujung jemari. Tulang hidungnya patah. Kulit kening sobek, juga terkena tembak pada betis kiri. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri tegap. Rasa sakit pada tubuh terkamuflase wajah bosan. Jika orang biasa melihat, mereka akan menuduh pria itu baik-baik saja.

Ia tak pernah berekspresi. Namun matanya yang mengilat menunjukkan kekaguman. Pria itu merasakan gejolak yang timbul dalam dada. Jiwanya ikut bergemuruh bagai ombak menghantam kaki. Entah itu yang dinamakan rasa senang, semangat, atau mungkin cinta. Ia hanya bingung harus membuat mimik wajah seperti apa.

Ia lepas jubah hijau penuh darah. Melemparnya hingga terbang jauh terbawa angin lalu jatuh pada laut biru. Air merambat pada serat-serat kain. Jubah itu basah. Air laut memerah darah. Perlahan ia langkahkan kedua kaki. Gelombang air yang semula setinggi mata kaki kini telah mencapai lutut.

Pria itu menatap lurus. Ia merasa sesak. Bumi yang ditempatinya seolah hampa udara. Tungkainya selemas ubur laut. Lunglai karena menahan sakit. Dirinya menahan rintihan. Yang terasa perih saat air garam menyentuh titik luka di tubuh. Namun ia terus berjalan. Melawan arus ombak yang melarang pergi, seolah menyuruhnya untuk kembali, menikmati kehidupan yang telah ia capai.

Namun apa gunanya? Tak ada lagi yang bisa diajak untuk berbagi cerita, atau hidup bersama. Ia sendirian. Dirinya hanyalah seorang mantan prajurit yang kini tinggal sebatang kara.

Pria itu menutup mata. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sana.

Tak perlu mengecap air itu untuk tahu rasanya yang asin dan menyegarkan ketika di tenggorokan. Si Wajah Datar tahu tempat itu. Yang indah dan menenangkan.

Ia ada di sana, sendirian. Di tempat ajaib dambaan setiap umat penuh harapan.

Tempat di mana tak ada dinding pencakar langit. Pasukan Pengintai tak lagi melindungi. Raksasa yang menakuti telah musnah. Mereka tak akan lagi bersembunyi.

Titel Prajurit Terkuat yang dulu memberatkan punggungnya kini telah dilepas.

Ia bebas.

Perjuangannya telah selesai.

Berapa banyak tetes keringat ia keluarkan? Berapa banyak luka di tubuhnya? Berapa banyak nyawa yang tewas di bawah tanggung jawabnya?

Ia lelah. Tak hanya fisik, namun juga mentalnya.

Tubuhnya mengikuti kemana pun air mengalir. Berputar dan menabrak ombak lain dengan keras. Gelembung keluar dari hidungnya yang mencoba bernapas. Ia menelan banyak air secara tak sengaja. Paru-paru terasa kosong. Mulai mengempis saat sudah tak berfungsi lagi.

Namun tak ada yang bisa melihat jika pria itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

Frustasi. Ia merasa ingin marah, menangisi semua kekecewaannya. Berteriak sekencang mungkin bila perlu. Hingga semua orang di muka bumi mendengar lirihannya. Yang ditahan selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ia terlalu kaku untuk mengungkapkannya. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang terpendam.

Hidup adalah pilihan. Namun apa gunanya hidup damai jika tak ada seorang pun selain dia? Karena di sana, ia sendiri. Kehampaan menyelimuti.

Gelombang air membawanya ke tengah laut.

Ia, Levi Ackerman, tenggelam ke dalam dasar lautan biru.

*

Levi, pria pendek perkasa, terbangun dari tidur.

Memegangi kepala, ia mencoba mengingat.

 _Mimpi?_

Sebuah fragmen yang pernah menjadi harapannya muncul di kala ia beristirahat. Layaknya kisah nyata. Levi merasa terhanyut dalam mimpinya. Walau ia tahu, di sana dirinya menghadapi kesendirian. Tak ada siapa pun yang akan menemaninya untuk terus hidup, atau sekedar bercengkrama sejenak.

Impian yang dulu mereka inginkan, sekarang hanyalah sebatas harapan fana. Semangat yang kian menyusut membuat tak ada lagi yang mendukung mereka. Para penduduk dipaksa tunduk kepada pemerintah, menyembah Sang Raja, dan membenci Pasukan Pengintai. Polisi Militer membuat warga percaya jika prajurit yang pergi keluar dinding bermaksud mengurangi jumlah umat manusia dan bersekutu dengan para raksasa.

Levi memijat kening. Menghilangkan pusing yang menyergap.

Melirik ke sekitar, ia berada di tempat yang tak asing.

Kamar Isabel.

Semuanya masih terlihat sama ketika terakhir kali ia meninggalkan rumah. Berbagai coretan burung di dinding. Levi ingat semua gambar tangan asal itu. Ia pernah ikut menggambar di sana. Menghiasi dinding dengan berbagai unggas yang terbang di langit. Ilusi seorang gadis berwajah ceria berkata dengan girang : "Kakak, aku ingin terbang seperti burung-burung itu!"

Dadanya mencelos.

Kini ia tinggal sendiri. Tak ada lagi Farlan, temannya sedari dulu, selalu memberinya berbagai nasihat pelajaran hidup. Tak ada lagi Isabel, gadis yang akan ia bela. Jika preman jalanan memotong rambut dan membuat wajahnya lebam. Levi akan langsung membalas.

Isabel kehilangan rambut, mereka kehilangan setiap kuku jari di tangannya.

Mencoba bangkit, Levi menggeram rendah. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Disingkap selimut yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Ia hanya mengenakan celana yang terakhir dipakai. Tubuhnya lilitkan oleh banyak perban yang bahkan masih terdapat bercak darah di beberapa bagian.

Sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di sana? Siapa juga yang merawatnya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran. Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Mata Levi melirik pemilik suara lembut. Ditatapnya seorang wanita dengan kantong kecil juga baskom berisikan air hangat. Setiap bagian dari wajahnya tertangkap jelas. Ia mengenakan baju putih dan rok merah tua selutut dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang.

"Aku sempat khawatir jika kau tidak akan bangun."

"Siapa kau?" Levi bertanya, penuh intimidasi dalam nadanya.

Wanita itu melangkah masuk. Menyimpan kantong juga baskom air di meja samping ranjang.

"Namaku, [Name," jawabnya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, hampir semuanya. Kau Levi, 'kan? Kapten Prajurit Terkuat dari Pasukan Pengintai."

Levi mendengus, malas mengungkit masa lalu. "Itu hanya pangkat tak berguna saat Pasukan Pengintai masih berjaya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Levi, orang biasa dari Kota Bawah Tanah."

"Aku mengerti. Ayahku juga seorang prajurit. Namun ia tewas saat misi penyelamatan Distrik Trost. Pangkat yang ia capai semasa hidup tidak dibawa mati. Semua itu hanya kenangan masa lalu." [Name, wanita itu, sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Um, maaf jika ini lancang, tapi, aku harus mengganti perbanmu, jadi..."

Bola mata Levi menatap tajam. "Kau yang merawatku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Satu minggu. Wajar saja, luka di tubuhmu sangat parah." [Name] melirik perban di tubuh Levi. "Jadi apa aku boleh?"

"Silakan."

[Name] mengangguk, ikut duduk di tepi ranjang, sebelah kanan Levi. Dibukanya perban pada lengan. Memutar-mutar pelan hingga bekas jahitan tampak menonjol. Luka yang mungkin akan membekas dan sulit hilang. Namun Levi tak masalah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan luka; yang membekas pada tubuh, atau menggores hati.

Setelah semua perban terlepas, [Name] mengambil lap basah pada baskom kecil. Diusap perlahan pada tubuh yang terluka. Mengilangkan bercak darah pada lengannya, lalu berpindah pada dada dan punggung secara bergantian. Usapan lembut membuat Levi merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tak langsungnya.

Levi melirik ke arah [Name]. Wanita itu dengan telaten memasangkan perban baru.

Merasa diperhatikan, [Name] menarik kepala. Membalas tatapan yang diberikan padanya. Levi mengunci mata itu. Menangkap refleksi dirinya yang menatap kian dalam. Ia melihat sepasang mata penuh hasrat terpendam. Yang terbias oleh cahaya redup api obor penerangan.

Secepat [Name] menatap, secepat itu juga ia menarik diri. Dadanya berdegup tak menentu.

"Walau aku merawatmu, tahu siapa dirimu," wanita itu bangkit dari ranjang. Mulai merapihkan perban bekas, lap, baskom air dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ada di sini, di rumahku."

Sebelah alis Levi tertarik ke atas. "Rumahmu?"

"Ya, rumahku. Aku tinggal di sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu setelah rumah ini ditinggalkan oleh pemilik yang lama," jawabnya, masih tak berani melihat mata Levi.

Pria itu menatap punggung wanita di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumahku."

Bingung, [Name] berbalik. "Apa?"

"Aku pemilik tempat ini beberapa tahun sebelum kau kemari."

Hasrat pada mata [Name] meredup. Tergantikan oleh tatapan kebingungan dengan alis yang bertaut. Namun tak lama kemudian, [Name] mulai mengerti. Pria sehebat Levi tak mungkin sembarangan masuk ke rumah orang jika tak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin balas budi atas jasa kalian selama menjadi prajurit?" [Name] mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Ini juga rumahmu. Kau boleh tinggal di sini jika mau. Kalau nanti ada yang kau butuhkan, panggil saja aku." Ia tersenyum, berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu. "Istirahatlah. Aku harus membeli bahan makanan di toko, tak jauh dari sini."

Pintu ditutup. Levi kembali berwajah lebih datar. Menyamakan dengan suasana keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Levi berbaring, mencoba menutup mata. Berusaha tidur namun dirasa sulit. Selama apapun mencoba memejamkan mata, ia tak kunjung pergi ke negeri angan-angan yang menurutnya tidak buruk. Levi tak lelah. Bukan tidur yang dibutuh. Bukan juga yang ia mau.

Levi hanya ingin melihat mata itu lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanita itu berdiri di depan kedai kopi.

Melangkah masuk, ia tercengang. Hampir tak dikenali tempatnya biasa mencari nafkah. Semua nampak berbeda.

Kedua bola matanya memandang lekat, menatap heran. Di sana, beberapa orang wanita dengan pakaian minim berlenggak-lenggok, memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya di hadapan pria hidung belang yang bernafsu menyetubuhi. Ada yang rambutnya terikat rapih, memperlihatkan leher jenjang, juga yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang. Mereka adalah wanita dengan tipikal yang akan melakukan apapun, asalkan isi dari kantong tebal pria itu bisa berpindah padanya hanya dengan membuka kaki.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia absen bekerja. Alasan utamanya adalah merawat pria asing yang tiba-tiba datang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Dirinya bukanlah wanita baik—yang rela melakukan apapun demi orang lain. Namun, ia tak bisa membiarkan mantan kapten itu mati mengenaskan.

[Name, wanita itu, bergidik ngeri. Mencoba menjauh dari pandangan yang menatapnya.

Ia terlihat kontras dengan wanita lain. [Name] memakai setelan kerja layaknya pelayan biasa. Tak lebih dari rok merah belel dengan kaos lengan pendek berkerah serta sepatu bersol tinggi. Rambutnya pun tak lupa untuk disisir. Ia ingin terlihat rapih di depan para pelanggan, juga atasannya jika ia datang sewaktu-waktu.

[Name] tahu, hal aneh sedang terjadi saat ini. Di sekeliling tempatnya bekerja. Seolah ia baru saja melewatkan pengumuman penting di sana.

"Ah, [Name]!" Suara pria yang dikenalnya memanggil. Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap pria berambut coklat panjang yang diikat rapih. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," suruhnya, menyiapkan meja kosong dengan dua kursi.

Pria itu tak lain adalah atasannya, Charlie Grace. Kedai kopi yang ia punya berasal dari warisan mendiang ayahnya yang telah berpulang tahun lalu.

[Name] duduk di hadapan bosnya. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran meminta penjelasan. Namun, alih-alih membuka topik, Charlie malah sibuk dengan urusan menghabiskan kopi panas miliknya.

"Um," [Name] sedikit berdeham, "apa yang sebenarnya Anda ingin bicarakan? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Tak diduga, Charlie membalasnya dengan tawa keras. Yang membuat [Name] semakin kebingungan.

"Kau pasti sadar dengan perubahan tempat ini," ucap Charlie.

[Name] mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, [Name]. Belakangan ini aku banyak mendekorasi ulang kedai. Aku juga mempekerjakan banyak pelayan baru, yang lebih menggoda tentunya," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Tempat ini bukan lagi kedai biasa, seperti usaha Ayahku dulu. Kini bisnis yang kukelola mulai ramai dikunjungi pengunjung. Terutama pelanggan yang butuh hiburan melepas penat."

"Tempat di mana para pelanggan bisa memesan seorang pelacur maksud Anda?" [Name] mendengus meremehkan. Tak peduli jika orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemilik kedai itu.

Charlie tertawa lagi, kali ini suaranya jauh lebih keras. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil berkata, "Pelacur berkelas."

"Tapi, Sir, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya?"

"Jawaban itu ada di tanganmu. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, kau harus bisa melakukan sebagaimana pelayan baru di sini. Namun jika kau tak bisa," bola mata Charlie menelusuri tubuh [Name, lalu mendengus layaknya mengejek, "Maaf, tapi pelangganku lebih suka pelayan yang bisa menghibur mereka. Kau tahu, menghibur dalam banyak hal."

"Jadi aku dipecat?" tanyanya.

"Ya, jika kau tak bisa terbuka pada pelanggan seperti pekerja baru lainnya."

"Terbuka bagaimana?" [Name] mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu apa maksud pembicaraan dari pria satu itu.

"Yah, kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku." Charlie menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi lalu melipat kedua tangan. "Karena wanita seumuranmu tak mungkin belum pernah melakukannya."

"Kau salah, Sir," jelas [Name]. "Aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan apapun."

"Oh, begitu?" Nada bicara Charlie seperti mengejek. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Walau ada juga pelanggan yang suka barang baru."

"Maaf, Sir, tapi aku bukan barang. Aku bukan orang yang akan melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Aku berhenti."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku tak akan memaksa." Charlie mengeluarkan amplop coklat lusuh dari balik jaketnya. "Ini gajimu bulan ini. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

Dengan berat hati, [Name] mengambil amplop itu dari tangan bosnya. "Terima kasih."

*

Levi menghela napas. Ia merasa jenuh.

Satu jam sudah dirinya berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Menerawang langit-langit berdebu tebal. Mengamati sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan. Jikalau boleh jujur, Levi lebih memilih bersih-bersih walau tubuhnya terluka daripada hanya menatap betapa kotornya tempat itu. Mungkin ia akan menyapu lantai kayu, mengelap kaca, membersihkan perabot rumah, juga mencuci piring hingga rumah itu kembali mencapai standar kebersihannya.

Bukan suatu kegiatan buruk untuk mengisi waktu pensiun.

Levi bangkit dari ranjang, keluar kamar. Ia memutari rumah beberapa kali.

Dirinya menatap sofa butut pada ruang yang pernah menjadi tempatnya bersantai. Dulu, ia pernah memerahi Farlan karena tak sengaja menumpahkan teh panas ke sofa miliknya. Atau saat di mana Isabel memaksa ingin tidur di sana. Gadis keras kepala itu—selalu—berhasil membuat pria yang ia anggap sebagai kakak, mengalah paksa. Levi mendengus geli, sekaligus merasa pilu dalam dada. Kedua tangan terkepal.

Ingatan kecil muncul dalam pikirannya.

Ia ingat kapan terakhir kali membersihkan rumah. Kegiatan rutin itu ia lakukan setiap hari, sebelum direkrut paksa ke dalam pasukan pengintai. Dengan setengah hati, Levi menerima tawaran yang menurutnya tidak buruk.

Namun, pilihan itulah yang membuat ia tak akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang selalu menyusik hidupnya.

Levi berjalan mendekati kaca. Menatap keadaan di luar rumah. Dulu, ia sering berkumpul dengan kawan lama di sana. Menghitung berapa banyak uang yang berhasil mereka curi. Memikirkan strategi baru yang akan dipakai sambil tertawa bersama. Membuat udara semakin sesak dengan asap rokok yang mengepul parah. Sesekali ia mendengar bunyi alunan musik dari sebuah gitar milik seseorang yang sudah lupa siapa namanya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Namun, dalam kota bawah tanah, kau tak bisa menebak apakah hari masih siang atau malam telah tiba. Mentari tak terlihat memancarkan setitik sinar agung. Rembulan selalu bersembunyi di balik jalanan aspal pembatas kota atas dan bawah. Semuanya sama. Gelap. Bau. Kotor. Levi mendecih. Membenci keadaan kota kelahirannya.

Di sana ia melihat. Wanita itu. Orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dia bahkan rela membagi rumah tempat tinggalnya hanya untuk pria asing berpangkat kapten pada sebuah nama. Ingin sekali ia berpaling, menatap benda lain di luar sana. Bukan memerhatikan wajah yang menurutnya sangat tidak buruk.

Detik berikutnya, [Name] balas menatap. Mata mereka pun bertemu. Tak ada yang berniat mengalihkan pandangan. Selama kegiatan tatap-menatap dibatasi oleh sesekat kaca berdebu tak tahu malu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanyanya ketika melangkah memasuki rumah. "Bagaimana jika lukamu semakin parah?"

"Lukaku hanya akan bertambah parah jika aku berbaring seharian di ranjang."

"Setidaknya kenakanlah kemejamu. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu telanjang dada seperti itu? Tetangga di sekitar sini pasti akan sibuk bergosip tentangmu."

Menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang bukan hal baru baginya. Levi justru sudah biasa dengan omongan pedas atau fitnahan saat masih menjadi prajurit.

"Aku tak keberatan," jawabnya enteng.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Kemarilah. Aku akan menyiapkanmu makan yang kubeli tadi."

Menurut, Levi mengekori wanita itu tanpa kata hingga tiba di ruang makan. Si Pria menatap kantong belanjaan yang tersimpan di atas meja. Dari aromanya dia bisa menebak jika roti adalah salah satu menu makanan sederhana yang akan disantap oleh mereka. Levi hanya duduk sedangkan [Name] sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ke piring.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, tapi kuharap perutmu bisa menerima roti dan sup kentang."

"Tentu. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih makanan. Kecuali untuk minuman. Teh hitam adalah favoritku."

Setelah piring terisi penuh oleh makanan, [Name] langsung menyantap supnya. Sama seperti Levi yang merasa sangat lapar akibat perutnya kosong selama berhari-hari. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun Levi berpendapat jika ekspresi wajah itu sedikit berbeda. Tentu, pria itu bukan orang dengan tipe ingin mengetahui semua hal yang bukan urusannya. Namun untuk wanita ini, rasanya begitu—

"Ada apa?"

—sulit.

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku," akunya jujur. "Tapi jika berhemat, upah terakhirku mungkin cukup untuk makan kita selama dua minggu."

"Bagaimana dengan minggu berikutnya?"

[Name] mengangkat bahu, mencoba terlihat santai. "Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Biar aku saja."

"A-apa?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak bergaul dengan penjaga daerah ini. Reuni dengan kawan lama mungkin tidak buruk. Serahkan hal itu padaku." Levi bangkit dari kursi. Mengambil piring kotornya dengan cepat. "Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di rumah dan biarkan aku yang bekerja."

"Tapi kau terluka." [Name] mencoba mencegah.

"Aku sudah biasa bekerja dengan luka," ucapnya. "Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi dalam waktu dekat aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Lalu sebelum itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Levi berbalik, menatap wanita yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Dirinya terdiam sejenak. Lalu bola matanya memandang ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia menjawab, "Hanya melakukan sebuah kegiatan favoritku."


	4. Chapter 4

Manusia Terkuat sadar jika sedang diperhatikan.

Ketika dirinya sibuk memasang sapu tangan untuk rambut, sepasang mata menatap penasaran. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum membersihkan rumah dengan sepenuh hati. Tak berkata banyak, namun pria itu yakin, wanita di hadapannya mengerti jika ia hendak melindungi sebagian tubuhnya dari debu.

Kedua tangannya terlapis sarung tangan karet berkualitas tinggi. Yang ia beli di pasar gelap bawah tanah ketika masih remaja. Juga berharga sama dengan upah wanita itu bekerja selama satu bulan. Salah satu barang kesayangan yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun ia pergi.

Jika dihitung dari hari di mana ia sadar, seminggu sudah Levi tinggal di sana. Menjalani hari dengan hari dengan duduk di sofa, menghabiskan beberapa gelas teh hitam yang dibuatkan [Name]. Pria itu cukup kagum dengan minuman buatan teman rumah barunya. Karena rasa daun muda yang dikeringkan lalu diseduh oleh air panas sangatlah pas. Mengingatkan Levi pada masa lalu. Di mana seseorang selalu membuatkan untuknya dengan rasa yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Levi bukanlah orang dengan tipe yang senang bermalas-malasan. Mengingat pekerjaan sebelumnya adalah prajurit, membuat mantan kapten telah terbiasa dengan banyak kegiatan. Jikalau sedang mendapat waktu luang, ia sempatkan untuk membersihkan setiap tempat yang dirasa kotor. Namun, ada hal lain yang menghambatnya melakukan aktivitas; [Name] menyuruhnya tetap beristirahat hingga ia benar-benar sembuh.

Entah atas dasar apa, Levi menuruti hal tersebut.

Rumah kotor adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Levi benci. Namun, ia sangat menikmati kegiatan bersih-bersih. Apalagi jika ada ada seseorang yang tulus membantu. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat walau wajah kaku itu tak pernah menampakkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai, Levi mengambil sapu dari dapur. Menatap dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Bagaimana kau membersihkan rumah dengan sapu seperti ini?" Nada mencemooh, "Mengerikan."

"Gajihku hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari," jawab [Name] seadanya.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru. Sapu, kain lap pembersih kaca juga peralatan kebersihan lainnya." Levi membuang muka. Menatap ke arah lain selain mata [Name]. "Suatu hari nanti, saat aku kembali bekerja. Yang lebih bagus dan bisa menjangkau sudut terkecil, tentunya."

Menolak, "T-tidak perlu repot-repot. Daripada beli peralatan kebersihan, lebih baik uang itu kau tabung untuk keperluan darurat."

"Itu adalah keperluan darurat jika kau bertanya padaku," jawabnya datar.

Levi mulai dari sudut tak terjangkau. Ia dorong sofa kesayangan seorang diri. Menyapu debu tebal, dan mendecih saat tahu betapa kotornya lantai itu. Tenggelam dalam kegiatan yang diciptakan, pria berambut hitam arang mengerutkan kening. Berjongkok, ia menggosok kotoran yang menempel pada lantai dengan sikat kawat di tangan.

Di sisi lain, [Name] hanya menyaksikan kepandaian Levi layaknya tukang kebersihan tingkat tinggi. Ada sedikit kebingungan dalam tatapannya. Rambut yang terurai rapih digaruknya pelan sambil sesekali berdeham kecil. Ada rasa ingin membantu namun canggung untuk bergerak, juga gugup untuk berkata.

Sejujurnya, Levi tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik sekilas. [Name] berdiri di sana. Menatapnya dengan mimik yang tidak dimengerti. Seperti menunggu sebuah pancingan untuk membuat wanita itu bergerak. Entah dari perkataan, atau mungkin sebuah gerakan isyarat.

"Hei," Levi memanggil, menatap tepat di mata. "Kau akan membantuku atau terus berdiri di sana?"

Membersihkan rumah bukan hal yang terlalu penting bagi [Name]. Alasannya tak lain karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti.

[Name] seperti tersentak. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri Levi. Ikut berjongkok, dirinya hendak meminta sikat yang sedang digenggam pria itu. "A-aku akan membantumu saja. Lagipula, ini juga rumahku."

Levi menjauhkan tangan [Name] dari sikat di tangannya. "Tidak, bagian ini biar aku saja. Akan cukup sulit membersihkan kotoran yang telah menempel selama bertahun-tahun." Dia memberikan lap basah dengan seember kecil berisikan air wangi. "Kau bersihkan, yah, apa saja. Yang bisa memakai itu."

Tak berkata banyak, [Name] hanya mengangguk. Mengambil barang yang diberikan Levi padanya. Ia berdiri, menatap ke sekitar dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibersihkan dengan mudah. Biji matanya menatap sebuah objek. Kaca. Terlihat kotor oleh debu yang kian bertambah hari.

[Name] mendekati kaca. Diusapkannya lap basah dengan gerakan memutar. Menggosok sedikit kotoran yang ada di sana. Berniat membersihkan namun tepukan pelan malah mendarat di pundaknya. Ia berbalik. Menatap Levi yang telah berdiri di belakang.

"Caramu melakukannya salah," ujarnya pelan.

"A-apa?"

"Berikan padaku." Levi mengambil alih lap dari tangan [Name]. "Lakukan dengan satu gerakan. Caramu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi jika dilakukan dengan cara memutar, maka lap itu bisa menimbulkan bekas yang buruk. Lakukan seperti ini." Dirinya memberi contoh. Mengusap kaca dengan gerakan yang sama. Kiri ke kanan, kanan ke kiri. Hal itu ia lakukan dari atas hingga bagian bawah kaca.

[Name] memerhatikan dengan serius. Ia tahu ada banyak orang yang suka dengan hal bersih. Namun untuk pria satu ini, tingkat kebersihannya berada jauh lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Terbukti saat dia membersihkan banyak hal dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan pria itu tahu mana wangi pembersih yang cocok untuk lantai kayu maupun beton hanya dengan sekali cium.

Tiba-tiba Levi menyudahi kegiatannya. Memberikan lap itu kembali kepada [Name].

Wanita itu mengerti. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima barang dari Levi.

"Cobalah bersihkan dengan caraku tadi." Levi berbalik. Kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. "Aku akan menyelesaikan bagian lantai. Seluruhnya. Hingga rumah ini kembali bersih seperti yang kuinginkan."

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Entah terlalu khawatir atau apa, dirinya hanya ingin Levi tak melakukan banyak kegiatan.

"Hm."

Setelah Levi mengajari sedikit tentang hal membersihkan kaca, [Name] mulai mempraktekkannya. Mengusapkan lap dengan cara yang dibenarkan pria berambut hitam.

_

Levi menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin kamar mandi.

Di sana ia melihat. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Kerutan di sekitar kening membekas dalam. Garis hitam di bawah mata mungkin akan permanen atau tak hilang dalam jangka waktu lama. Bibir penuh yang nampak pucat. Juga sorot mata yang biasanya memandang tajam kini hanya menatap malas.

Surai hitam sudah melebihi garis mata. Membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat. Ia ambil gunting yang ada di sana. Memotong helaian rambut hingga sebatas alis dengan cepat namun rapih.

Sejak beranjak remaja, Levi memang telah terbiasa memotong rambut sendiri. Kegiatan itu ia lakukan secara rutin setiap satu bulan sekali. Bukan hanya tentang kebersih, namun kerapihan pun merupakan hal penting baginya. Karena ia tak mau ada orang yang mencapnya sebagai pria yang tidak bisa mengurus diri.

Setelah selesai, Levi langsung membuka pakaian atas, melepas semua perban di badan. Sekali lagi, ia bercermin. Menatap berbagai goresan pada tubuh. Sebuah sayatan pisau yang pernah didapatnya saat masih menjadi prajurit adalah luka lama yang tak kunjung hilang. Lalu bekas yang baru-baru ini didapatnya yaitu tiga buah tembakan. Terdapat di tangan juga bahu bagian kanan. Dan jangan lupakan luka tembak pada kakinya yang masih berjalan kaku.

Dirinya telah mengalami banyak hal buruk. Memikul beban yang memberatkan punggung walau hanya dalam sebuah titel tak berarti. Membuatnya mengesampingkan hal pribadi dan mengutamakan kebebasan walau tidak pernah menjadi nyata.

Menjauh dari cermin, Levi melepas sisa pakaian yang melekat. Mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin menusuk kulit. Membasahi setiap inci tubuhnya. Menggosokkan sabun berwangi lemon hingga merasa kembali segar.

Levi menatap tetesan darah. Yang keluar dari titik luka di tubuh. Lalu menyatu dengan air bening. Berubah menjadi merah walau hanya sedetik. Terasa perih karena terbasuh, dan akan sakit ketika disentuh. Dirinya tak meringis. Merasa sudah biasa.

Ia mandi secepat kilat. Mengusap handuk ke seluruh tubuh. Lalu keluar dengan hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Saat itu, matanya langsung terfokus kepada satu sosok. Yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan perban baru di tangan. Alisnya hampir menaik saat tahu wanita itu sedikit memalingkan wajah. Apakah [Name] malu melihat Levi dalam keadaan seperti itu? Bahkan saat ia pingsan, dirinya pun bertelanjang dada.

Atau mungkin karena ada hal lain yang ia tak tahu.

Berusaha mengabaikan hal yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pikirannya, Levi mencoba bertanya, "Kau akan memakaikan itu padaku?"

[Name] mengangguk, mengisyaratkan untuk Levi duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu menurut saja. Membiarkan tangan lain merawatnya. Merasakan jemari lentik menyentuh tubuh walau tak sengaja.

Levi memandang lurus, kemudian berkata, "Besok aku akan keluar. Entah menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar sini, atau mencari kerja."

"Pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya [Name]. Melilitkan perban baru pada tangan berotot.

"Apapun yang kubisa."

"Jangan mengambil pekerjaan sulit. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit karena lukamu yang belum sembuh," jawabnya jujur.

Sebelah alis Levi kini terangkat. Ia menoleh ke arah [Name] yang kini sedang memakaikan perban untuk menutupi bahunya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir." [Name] menarik kepalanya, membalas tatapan pria itu. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuperbolehkan tinggal bersama. Aku tak pernah berdekatan dengan pria lain seperti ini. Kau kan... temanku."

Levi melihat kedua mata [Name]. Tatapan yang terpancar dari wanita itu nampak berbeda. Dirinya menangkap suatu kejanggalan di sana. Ia tahu, ia yakin. Jika perkataan yang baru diucapkan bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya wanita tersebut ingin katakan. Semua dirasa percuma. Toh, Levi bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Untuk apa juga dia memikirkan hal tersebut dengan serius.

Levi memalingkan wajah. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia membuat seringai tipis.

"Teman, ya?"


	5. Chapter 5

Malam itu, Levi menjelajahi kamar [Name].

Ia ada di sana. Tak lama setelah wanita itu memejamkan mata lelahnya. Yang meringkuk seperti lipan bersembunyi dalam kulit keras. Di atas ranjang ukuran sedang dengan sprei putih lusuh menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk beristirahat sejenak. Berbalut selimut tipis warna merah belel termakan usia. Melawan dinginnya udara malam yang bisa membuat Si pemilik tubuh mungil menggigil sedikit.

Levi bisa saja masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tak peduli jikalau teman cantik terbangun dari mimpi. Karena dulu, tempat itu adalah kamarnya. Ruangan yang jarang ia masukki selain untuk mengganti pakaian. Namun, saat itu, dirinya memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Masuk ke dalam dengan langkah kecil. Berhati-hati agar wanita di sana tak membuka mata.

Kelereng matanya menangkap jendela terbuka. Yang membiarkan angin masuk sembarangan. Dirinya mendecih tak suka. Merasa kesal saat tahu akan ada debu-debu kecil yang mengotori tempat itu nanti. Atau udara dingin dari luar dapat membuat temannya kedingingan. Pikiran terburuk adalah orang jahat yang bisa saja masuk dan berbuat sesukanya.

Dengan alasan yang belum dimengerti, Levi merasa tak suka.

Dititupnya jendela besar, lalu menarik gorden putih gading perlahan. Menghambat bau tak sedap masuk lebih banyak ke dalam kamar.

Levi tahu bagaimana busuknya dunia bawah tanah. Dia lahir di sana. Besar di tempat gelap berbau pesing. Tanpa matahari. Tanpa awan. Tanpa bintang atau pun rembulan di langit malam. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan luar biasa jika kau tak menyiapkan obor selama 24 jam penuh.

Mata abu itu beralih pada [Name]. Yang tidur terlentang pada ranjang Levi sewaktu dulu. Menurutnya, terlelap pada sesuatu yang empuk bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah memakainya untuk tidur. Namun, kali ini, Levi beranggapan lain.

Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat kakinya melangkah dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir merah muda. Yang terasa kenyal jika digigit pelan. Bola mata itu bergerak-gerak. Seperti mencari sesuatu di balik kelopak berbulu mata lentik.

Levi mengaku tak bisa tidur. Dan memilih memandang wanita lain sebagai penghibur hati. Bukan ide buruk. Karena wajah cantik di sana berhasil membuatnya tertegun. Pria itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Alasan yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Karena pada kenyataannya, pria itu memang biasa terkena insomnia.

Ia menggerakkan tangan kanan. Menyentuh helaian rambut halus dengan jemari. Tatapannya turun pada leher jenjang. Pria itu membayangkan bagaimana aroma wanita di sana. Dengan pikiran terlarang yang menyenangkan hati.

Ugh. Temannya yang satu ini, sungguh membuatnya gemas hingga ingin diberi kecupan selamat malam.

Untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah ia mendapat sesuatu yang diinginkannya? Seperti menggoda wanita itu saat terlelap.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Bukan pada bibir, tetapi—

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba mengecup kening sekali. Dengan bibir yang menggesek pelan. Turun pada objek lain. Melewati hidung mancung, pipi merona yang terasa hangat saat inderanya mencium lembut. Lalu berakhir pada leher jenjang.

Ah. Ruangan itu mendadak terasa panas. Untuk suguhan ini, siapa yang tak tergoda?

Hidungnya tak pernah berhenti mencium wangi lelehan sabun di sana. Juga aroma memabukkan kesukaan pria itu. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menggigit kecil. Menciptakan titik-titik kemerahan yang membekas di pagi hari. Bibirnya terus mengecup garis tulang di sana. Dengan liur yang membasahi sepanjang kulit leher.

Kali itu, Levi tersenyum. Tipis sekali.

*

[Name] pernah bercerita singkat, bahwa kedai yang sedang Levi hampiri adalah tempatnya dulu bekerja.

Levi lebih memilih bersantai di luar kedai. Alasannya karena ia bisa memerhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan pasar.

Beberapa bocah bau kencur berlari memutari pasar. Menghampiri lapak kosong dengan wajah polos meminta belas kasihan. Yang merasa simpati akan memberi sepotong roti atau satu hingga dua keping koin. Sisanya malah mengusir paksa atau pura-pura tak melihat.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan dengan rok mini dan kemeja kekecilan datang menghampiri. Senyuman terbaik diberikannya pada pria tampan incaran. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapih juga tatapan manis berbulu mata lentik.

"Permisi, Tuan, ada yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Pertanyaan dijawab seadanya. "Teh hitam."

"Ah, maaf, tapi ini kedai kopi," jawabnya sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut keemasan di belakang telinga. "Kami tidak punya teh hitam."

"Lalu apa yang kedai ini punya?"

"Kami punya beberapa jenis kopi terbaik yang diolah sendiri. Ada juga panekuk dengan harga terjangkau. Dan kalau Anda menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam—" wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Levi. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada telinga. "Anda bisa memilih beberapa pelayan sebagai penghibur, atau pun lebih."

Dari sudut matanya, ia mengintip ke balik pintu kayu. Melihat seorang pelayan yang tengah asik memijat bahu pria gemuk berkumis tipis. Wanita di sana tersenyum dengan riasan tebal. Rambutnya yang merah sengaja di ikat asal. Dan rok pendek ia naikkan untuk memperlihatkan bentuk paha mulus pada yang melihat.

Demi apapun, menurut Levi, orang itu bahkan lebih norak dari banci akhir zaman.

Seorang wanita harusnya diam di rumah. Melakukan pekerjaan ringan, atau mengurus anak dan suami jika punya. Bukan malah gemar menghibur pria hidung belang demi harta berlimpah. Para pelacur memang murah, apalagi di dunia bawah tanah. Kau bahkan tak akan punya waktu untuk menghitung berapa banyak pria yang pernah meniduri mereka hingga saat ini.

Dada Levi seketika mencelos. Merasakan betapa kotornya pekerjaan mendiang Ibunda. Yang menyebabkan dirinya lahir ke dunia keras terbelenggu.

Tak mempan digoda, Levi mendengus. Wajahnya jatuh pada ke taraf bosan. "Kopi pahit saja." Ia memesan apa yang dirinya mau. Tak peduli walau kantongnya kosong berisi angin.

"Berapa banyak yang Anda pesan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan pesan berapa."

Merasa cintanya ditolak oleh sifat ketus, dengan wajah kecewa, ia langsung menulis pesanan yang Levi minta. "Satu kopi pahit akan segera dibuat. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Wajah wanita itu bahkan tidak semanis kelakuannya. Levi tak suka pada orang yang bisa menerima ajakan berhubungan intim siapa pun dengan mudah. Namun, ia tak pernah membenci mereka. Tak akan bisa. Rasa itu sama seperti membenci ibunya sendiri.

Mata lazuardi memberi kedipan manja. Seulas senyuman menggoda ia tampilkan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam dengan catatan kecil berisi pesanan. Levi tetap diam. Ia buang muka. Menatap ke arah pemandangan lain yang matanya bisa lihat.

Namun, matanya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Lubang besar pada tanah kosong. Tempat satu-satunya cahaya mentari dapat masuk. Penduduk sekitar biasa memakai tempat itu untuk menjemur pakaian basah. Atau sekedar menatap langit biru dan merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin.

Levi berhalusinasi mendengar suara gadis melengking dan berkata, _"Abang, suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan melihat dunia atas dan terbang bebas seperti burung-burung itu!"_

Juga salah seorang teman yang dulu selalu menasihatinya. _"Kita akan hidup dengan tenang di atas sana."_

Sebuah kalimat yang mengandung banyak arti.

Suatu hari mereka berhasil melihat langit. Menjelajahi dunia luar dengan lambang kebebasan pada punggung. Isabel terus berkata betapa indah, betapa keren berkali-kali hingga Levi ingin menyumpal mulut itu dengan sapu tangan karena kupingnya panas mendengar.

Hari itu juga, adalah saat di mana ia menangis setelah sekian lama. Kembali merasa sesak dalam dada hingga dirasa ingin berteriak. Penyesalan atas pilihan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Luka yang menyebabkan hatinya hancur. Dirinya terlihat bersalah. Setelah kehilangan kedua teman terdekat—

"Um, maaf, Tuan?"

Suara yang tadi didengarnya hadir kembali. Menyadarkan Levi dari lamunan sesaat. Ditatapnya mata wanita itu. Yang tak terlihat semangat menggoda seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

"Minumanmu," ucapnya sambil menyimpan secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepulkan asap. "Silakan dinikmati."

Levi hanya mengangguk. Menatap warna kopi hitam yang lebih kental dari darah.

Saat ia hendak meminumnya, terdengar suara roda kereta barang yang berhenti di depan pasar. Sang kusir turun dari tempat kemudi. Beberapa keping koin berjatuhan saat ia membuka pintu kayu yang tergembok rantai. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak harta bernilai tinggi. Levi menyakini jika barang tersebut akan dijual ke pasar gelap bawah tanah.

Bukan hal aneh. Bawah tanah adalah pusat kejahatan. Tak ada peraturan yang mengikat, atau pun polisi militer yang memantau.

Semuanya bebas dilakukan. Dari mulai mencuri sepotong roti untuk bertahan hidup, hingga penjualan anak yang dilakukan setiap bulan.

Matanya tertuju pada isi kereta barang yang ditutupi oleh ratusan kepingan koin. Deretan 3D Manuver Gear siap pakai yang ditata rapih dan hendak dijual dengan harga tinggi. Kali ini Levi beranggapan jika barang itu mereka dapatkan dari pihak polisi militer yang menginginkan keuntungan lebih.

Terlintas sebuah pikiran dalam kepalanya.

Levi berdiri dari duduk. Membuka dua kancing teratas lalu melipat lengan kemeja hingga mencapai siku. Pisau yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana ia keluarkan laku digenggam erat. Masa bodoh dengan nikmatnya kopi panas. Ia langkahkan kaki menuju kereta saat kusir sedang bernegosiasi dengan pedagang pasar.

Ia melompat. Menusukkan pisau ke arah jantung kusir dari belakang. Masuk ke dalam kereta untuk mengambil barang incaran saat beberapa orang mulai berteriak minta tolong. Seorang pedagang pasar mengepalkan tangan. Hendak memukul namun langsung dibalas oleh tendangan pada perut.

Dirinya berlari menjauh. Saat satu buah 3D Manuver Gear berhasil didapat.

Levi kembali. Menjadi preman bawah tanah yang ditakuti.


End file.
